The present invention relates to kicker apparatus for use in pinball machines, particularly of the type in which the kicker apparatus strikes a round ball to drive the ball upwardly along an inclined playing surface down which the ball has rolled under the influence of gravity.
Various types of kicker apparatus are already known. One, for example, is generally mushroom-shaped and has inclined side surfaces and springs up from the playing surface to change the direction of movement of a ball. Another type of known kicker apparatus has an impeller which projects above the playing surface and swings to strike the ball. Although the first-mentioned type of kicker apparatus can be installed anywhere on the playing surface, because it can direct the ball in any desired direction, the second type of kicker apparatus, as heretofore provided, is somewhat more restricted in location, because the latter type of kicker apparatus merely reverses the direction of movement of the ball and sends it back up the inclined surface. Therefore, the latter type of kicker apparatus is usually provided with a passageway defined between two upstanding guide members or the like, between which the ball rolls under the influence of gravity toward the kicker member, and between which the ball is driven at higher velocity in the opposite direction by the kicker member. This latter type of kicker apparatus is also provided with a ball-actuated switch in that passageway, which is contacted by the downwardly rolling ball to actuate the kicker apparatus.
However, the latter type of kicker apparatus is disadvantageous because it requires members providing the described passageway and so is of relatively complicated structure and greater cost. Furthermore, the position in which such kicker apparatus can be located is limited due to the need to provide the passageway between the guide members; and for this reason, the known kicker apparatus is usually located adjacent an end of the playing surface so that the kicker apparatus and associated guide members do not obstruct an important portion of the playing surface.